Rikey Imagine
by R5 TOP
Summary: Dirty Imagine with Riker, and Rocky
1. Chapter 1

P.o.v Riker

don't judge me but I've had this song stuck in my head for almost two weeks straight. Mean saying it like that makes it sound totally normal but its the song and the thoughts that link with it that make it so wrong. You see I've been quite attracted lately to a young brunette boy who I have known since the day he was born. That brunette boy my friends is my younger brother, Rocky Mark Lynch. Yeah go ahead, say what you want! I don't care! I'm in love with my brother! It's not like it really affects you in any way... Anyways... Back to what I was saying. Well I've had this song stuck in my head that you now know the thoughts that this song gives me tie to my feelings for Rocky. Well as awkward as it may seem, the song that's been stuck in my head is, believe it or not, is Buttons by the pussycat dolls, which some of you may know is a fairly innapropriate song.

P.o.v Rocky

Do you ever have that one song that really turns you on but like you don't know why? Well the thing is there's a song like that for me except the only difference is that I actually know the reason it turns me on. Well first of all the song is push, by Enrique Iglesias. I know you probably think I'm insane because the song is really inappropriate but anyways. The song just happens to make me think of a very very sexy blonde boy who I've known my whole life and I swear, he is literally a god! I mean one second he's this cute little dork child with his glasses and that I its own drives me crazy but then there's times like when he dances on stage or whatever, you know what I'm talking about, he's just so sexy I could die. Honestly he could seduce me without even trying... Oh wait... He already has, on multiple occasions. just thinking about him turns me on so much. well im just going to go take a shower now and take care of that.

P.o.v Riker

i was about to go take a shower when Rocky beat me to it. he went into the washroom and then i heard the water running. "Riker, honey! Delly, Ross, Ryland, your father, and I are going out for a couple hours! let your brother know and we will see you tonight in time for dinner!" mom yelled to me. "okay! bye!" i yelled back. after about 20 more minutes Rocky was finally finished in the shower. I saw him walk down the hallway in nothing but a towel. "Hey, Rocky, Mom wanted me to tell you that everyone went out and wont be back until about dinner time" i said staring at Rocky's abs intently trying not to drool. "you like what ya see there Rike?" he asked me using my childhood nickname. i tried to form words to reply to Rocky's question but no words were coming out of my mouth. Stupid brain! you chose now to not function properly! finally i was able to somewhat speak. my lips formed a shy smile and i spoke "would it be awkward if i said yes?" I asked. "Not really, no" he replied nonchalantly. well i wasn't expecting that at all. "you know, Rike, there's something i need to tell you" Rocky said pulling me from my thoughts. "okay, well there's actually something I need to tell you too" i replied. "Okay, then you go first" he offered. "no, no its okay, you brought it up you may as well go first." I insisted. "okay... well here goes..." he started. "I kind of sort of may have feelings for you and well i just cant hide it anymore!" he said somewhat in a rush although i still caught it. I can not believe what i just heard! i cant believe he has feelings for me. All of a sudden without a warning and before i could stop myself i crashed my lips against his. it felt absolutely amazing. I pulled his body closer to mine so we would gain more contact. contact in which i craved. All of a sudden i felt a bulge up against my leg. As soon as i realized what it was the bulge in my pats grew as well. we made our way down the hallway without breaking contact. we pulled away for air and in a very breathy tone i asked, "your room or mine?" he stared deeply into my eyes. his voice deep, and sexy. the kind of voice that could instantly turn anyone on. "i don't care as long as i get to fuck you senseless" a low groan escaped my lips after he said that. with that our lips re connected and we made our way to my room because it is closer. when we got in the room Rocky got us through the door and closed it, locking it behind him. He pushed me down onto the bed straddling my thighs. and getting rid of his towel so now he is completely naked. after that he stripped me down and started leaving love bites all down my body. At the same time our hands were roaming each others bodies.


	2. Chapter 2

P.o.v Rocky

"I love you so much" I murmered into his skin. "I love you more" he moaned as my fingers roamed down his body towards his throbbing erection. I began stroking his throbbing cock as he began trying to brab hold of anything he could get his hands on. He was running his fingers through my hIr and clawing at my back which knowing I was giving him this much pleasure was turning me on even more if that was even possible. I then stopped causing Riker to whimper. "Babe, I'll be right back" I said sweetly and then I left Riker's room to go get something from mine. With that I made my way back to his room with the box that I grabbed out of my room. When I walked in and set the box down in-between the two of us he gave me a confused look. With that I guestured for him to open the box and look for himself. He opened the box and his eyes widened. In case you are wondering what is in the box well I'll tell you. In this box I have multiple different scents of lube, a bunch of different flavored condoms and a bunch of toys, what can I say, I like to keep things interesting. "Babe, feel free to pick and choose what you want, whatever you pick we can use." I said. With that he looked inside the box briefly and he picked out, strawberry scented lube, a spider gag, and a few pieces of rope. My god is he up for some kinky shit or what.

P.o.v Riker

I looked through the box that Rocky had set out in front of me and oh my god the variety of toys and things that he has in this box. I looked in the box and I picked out, strawberry scented lube, a spider gag, and a few pieces of Rope. Yeah I know what you're thinking, and yes I like kinky sex. I looked at Rocky and his eyes went wide but then went back to normal very shortly after. "Since when are you into kinky stuff?" He asked curiously. "Does that even matter, I just want you and I want you now." I said with a seductive tone. With that Rocky looked at me with lust filled eyes. He kissed my neck a couple times while grabbing my wrists. He then held my wrists together with one hand and grabbed the rope with the other hand. It all happened so quick it honestly shocked me a little but yet totally turned me on. He picked one piece of rope out of the pile and tied my wrists together with it. Once my wrists were tied tightly he grabbed two other pieces tying one end of each to each end of the headboard and tied the other ends to the rope around my wrists. After that he took the remaining pieces of rope to tie my ankles to the bed posts at the end of the bed making sure they are secure.

P.o.v Rocky

"Are you sure you want to use a spider gag babe?" I asked him just to make sure because I know how uncomfortable those sons of bitches can get. "Yeah, why not?" He asked confidently. "Just making sure" I replied. I then grabbed the spider gag and put it on him. I scanned his naked, helpless body a couple times and boy do I find it sexy seeing him like that. I run my fingers down his chest running my fingers just along his V lines but not daring touch his erection just yet. At this point he is already whimpering and squirming at my touch. I actually didn't even realize I had this much power over him. After a moment or so I felt it wasn't fair that I had been torturing him that much so I grasped his throbbing cock lightly with my calloused fingers and began stroking like I had before I even had him tied up. He kept bucking his hips begging for more. "You like that huh?" I asked with a seductive tone. He groaned in response. After that I couldn't take it any longer. I took my free hand and lightly clasped my fingers around my rock hard member and began stroking myself at the same pace I was stroking Riker. Soon enough he came and it dripped onto my hand. I licked the juices off of my hand seductively while still stroking myself until I came. My eyes closed In pleasure as I moaned Riker's name and came in his mouth through the spider gag making him swallow it all. I then untied my boyfriend/brother and we started cleaning up the evidence of what we had done so we could go for round 2 in the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

P.o.v Riker

Once Rocky had untied me and I got the gag off we started cleaning up. As we were getting dressed I couldn't help but think how amazing that was. And oh my god, how he tasted... I shook my head in attempt to keep my mind out of the gutter and also so I could focus on cleaning my room. After we had everything from my room clean I decided that I would do Rocky a favour by cleaning the gag, tying the rope up neatly, grabbing the bottle of lube and neatly putting it back in Rocky's box. After that he thanked me for putting the stuff back in the box and cleaning the gag. After that I decided I was going to take a shower. "Hey, babe, I'm going to go take a shower now okay?" I said. "Okay but... I need one too so be quick." Rocky replied. That's when I had an idea. "Actually, how about you come with me?" I offered in a hopeful tone. He looked as if he was going to decline but then I glanced at my alarm clock and it was 4:30pm and mom said she would be home with the others by the time we usually start making dinner and that's usually at around 5:00pm. "Babe, its 4:30, there won't be enough time for us to shower separately before everyone gets home" I said hoping he would give into my excuse. "Okay fine but if they get home before we are done and then they ask what's going on I'm not answering." Rocky said. "Fine" I sighed dragging my boyfriend to the bathroom with me.

P.o.v Rocky

Riker somehow convinced me to take a shower with him even though we just had really kinky sex. I mean I don't know if it was just a poor excuse so he could see me naked for longer or if it was a legitimate excuse but either way he convinced me to shower with him. I mean it's not that I didn't want to its just that I know that if I have to go any longer of seeing him naked im bound to start round two and we don't really have the time for that. We then walked into the washroom and Riker started the water. After that we stripped to nothing and once the water was at a nice temperature we both got in. We decided we would wash ourselves really quickly only helping each other with our hair because if you know us then you would probably know that if we helped each other clean anything other than our hair it would end up in round two before we even got the chance to wash ourselves. I kind of have a feeling we might at least fool around a little once we are done washing ourselves because let's be real, how could we not. I was running my fingers through Riker's hair while he was running his fingers through mine. I then looked into his gorgeous eyes and I kissed him. At this point we had already rinsed the shampoo out of our hair and we were running the conditioner through each others hair now. I love having a perfectly good excuse to run my hands through Riker's hair. I would imagine he feels the same about being able to run his fingers through my hair. "I love you, Rocky" Riker said. "I love you too" After that as I should have expected, things started getting heated. Riker and I were standing under the shower head making out as the water washed over us when all of a sudden I felt a hand at my crotch. It was obviously Riker's. That kinky little shit! I love that about him though. I whimpered at the sudden contact between his hand and my cock which I can feel it getting harder by the second. I moaned as he stroked my member. I was getting close when all of a sudden there was a knock at the bathroom door causing the two of us to be quiet. "Boys! Dinner will be in ten minutes!" She yelled through the door. Riker and I shared a startled look. "How the hell does she know both of us are in here?" my brother/boyfriend asked me. "I don't know but I just want you to finish me off, and then we can explain everything to the family when we are all sat at the table eating dinner." I suggested and I was interrupted mid thought by Riker grabbing my member again causing it to instantly get hard. He began stroking me like he had been before and adding that to the build up I had from before I came in no time. After that we quickly washed our bodies once again and got out. Then after we were all sat at the table eating dinner Riker and I were getting strange stares from everyone. Riker and I then decide it would be a good idea to explain ourselves. "There is something that Riker and I would like to tell you guys" I said. "Yeah uh while you guys were out Rocky and I may have kind of realized that we love each other more than siblings and well we kinda sorta may have expressed it in the shower if you know what I mean" Riker continued. "And we just hope this doesn't change how you think of us" I finished. After we were done talking I hid my face away terrified of their responses and Riker did the same. All of a sudden a hand was placed on my shoulder and I looked up. Riker was looking up at this point too. "We support you, right everyone?" Mom asked the others. "Yeah!" They all responded enthusiastically. After that Riker and I kissed causing a chorus of awe's. Right as we were going to pull away Rydel screeched. "Stay there, don't move!" And after that a flash went off. And then we pulled away and we celebrated the happiness of mine and Riker's new relationship. And then all of a sudden mne and Riker's phones went off. I checked mine and it said that we were tagged in an Instagram post. It was the picture of Riker and I kissing with the caption "I love you boys no matter what #Rikeyforever!


End file.
